La bebida traicionera La puertana
by akiranis2h
Summary: Una fiesta,¿Hermione borracha bailando sensualmente delante de Harry? ¿Qué hará el chico viendo a la joven que ama de esa forma? y una pregunta crucial ¿qué demonios es la puertana?¡¡solo hermy lo sabe!No te lo pierdas y leelo no tiene desperdicioTERMINAD
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que no tiene desperdicio, y le agradezco a mi amiga Noe, porque en un día de risas entre ella y yo lo ideamos, y aquí esta el resultado. Espero que os guste.**

**Nada de esto es mío, es de jk y la warner. **

Primera parte

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado, hacía un calorcillo muy agradable propio de la primavera y todos los alumnos disfrutaban de una mañana tranquila y normal pero...

-¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER , QUEDAS INVITADA A LA SUPER FIESTA QUE SE CELEBRARÁ MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES , REALIZADA POR LOS RAVENCLAW, NO FALTES TE ESPERAMOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Nuestra estudiante modelo, de ojos marrones y pelo rizado, miraba asombrada el howler que le acababan de enviar, mientras intentaba que su corazón, que ahora se encontraba en su garganta, bajara a su lugar de origen, es decir, su pecho.

-¿Pero qué diablos ha sido eso?- se pregunta la joven asimilando la información- No se como Ron aguanta recibir los howlers estos, todos los día, qué susto... Entonces una ¿fiesta, pues no pienso ir. Paso , ademas de que no se bailar, prefiero quedarme en mi habitación...

- ¿¿Hermione??- pregunta un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro , haciendo que la joven se de la vuelta y lo observe, un suspiro imperceptible sale de su boca- ¿también te han invitado?

-Si...-Hermione, se había quedado sin aliento, de su boca salió un leve ruidito, parecido a un "si"- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

(n/a: Esta pregunta demuestra lo tonto que se vuelve uno cuando está delante de la persona que le gusta jeje)

-Eee...pues era un vociferador-Harry la mira un poco extrañado-Dudo que haya alguien en el castillo que no se haya enterado... Pero bueno, a mi también me han invitado.

Harry sonríe a Hermione con su sonrisa profiden y ambos se sonrojan.

-Vamos ir juntos,¿¿ no??- pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes

-Por supuesto-se apresura a decir Hermione, con chiribitas en los ojos de felicidad- A la hora que tú me digas

-Vale, entonces mañana a las 8¿¿ te parece??

-Estupendo- dice Hermione con cara de embobada, mientras el joven moreno sube las escaleras para ir a su cuarto- Harry¡¡¡¡

-si?

-Eee... ¿va ir Ron?

-Lo invitaron- comento mirando a la joven que se había puesto triste por un momento- Pero se puso anoche malo con fiebre, asi que no creo que vaya.

- Pobrecito...-Comenta Hermione tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras piensa "!!genial¡voy a estar sola con Harry! Mola!" "¿¿He pensado yo eso??" "Hermione, estas fatal"

-Bueno entonces hasta luego_, guapa_.-Se despide Harry más feliz que Ron con un banquete por delante.

-Adios..-Le responde Hermione suspirando "me ha llamado _guapa"_ piensa. En ese momento se choca la frente con la mano, y sale de su embobamiento " ¿pero que demonios has hecho?? Si tu no ibas a ir a la fiesta..." "lo que hace una sonrisa Potter.."

La joven sonríe y se dirige al retrato de la sala común para ir a la biblioteca (n/a: cómo no) haber si encontraba algún libro interesante cómo: _"aprende a bailar en unas horas para una fiesta sin morir en el intento" o "cómo no hacer el ridículo delante de la persona que quieres" _

Desde luego uno de esos libros le iban a venir bien, aunque no evitaría el lío que se le avecinaba.

El día pasó sin ninguna incidencia mencionable, simplemente se veía a la mayoría de los alumnos histéricos por los pasillos esperando la macro-fiesta que se celebraría. Y entre esos histéricos alumnos, también se encontraba nuestra castaña preferida, que aun no había podido solucionar su "pequeño" problema con el baile.

Llegó el día tan esperado, la sala común de Griffindor era todo un caos: gente gritando, paseando por la sala esperando a sus respectivas parejas, gente enfadada y aburrida al no haber sido invitado...de todo.

- ¿Qué narices estará haciendo Hermione?-decía un muchacho guapo, moreno de ojos verdes , impecablemente ataviado con una camiseta verde, una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color (n/a: yo quiero uno de esos de regalo de navidad, que mono¡¡ ) – Tarda demasiado, vamos a llegar tarde...

(n/a: Eh aquí un chico desesperado porque no llega su pareja jeje)

Harry cansado de esperar se sienta en uno de los confortables sillones de la sala. Había pasado todo el día nervioso, no era para menos saldría con la chica que mas quería y amaba. No había visto a Hermione en toda la mañana y eso lo inquietaba, "¿y si se ha arrepentido y no quiere venir conmigo?" pensaba el joven triste.

-Hola, Harry- El joven levanta la mirada ilusionado, para toparse con una chica de melena pelirroja "Ginny" piensa con desagrado.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- comenta la hermana de Ron con voz sensual sentándose en sus rodillas. La Joven llevaba una minifalda, fácilmente confundible con un cinturón ancho, de color rosa muy ajustada, y un top blanco atado al cuello con un escote de infarto. Su melena pelirroja estaba recogida en una cola de caballo- ya estoy lista nos podemos ir.

Ginny le acarició el pelo con dulzura, Harry por su parte no se había dado cuenta de las insinuaciones de la muchacha, y miraba hacia las escaleras.

- No Ginny, voy con Hermione- La chica movida como por un resorte se levanta del regazo de Harry, enfadada- ¿¿La has visto??

-No – responde la pelirroja seca y con mirada de odio hacia Harry- No he visto a tu "querida sabelotodo"

- A vale gracias- Comenta el chico mirando hacia la escalera, sin prestar atención a Ginny

La chica lanza un bufido y sale de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Fuu..- Sopla Harry mirando su reloj de muñeca, al parecer la mayoría de la gente había abandonado la sala- Hermione...

-¿Me llamabas?- Harry al escuchar esa voz se da la vuelta y ve a su amiga en la escalera. La espera había valido la pena. La mandíbula de Harry cayó al suelo y por poco el joven no se la pisa al acercarse a la escalera.

Hermione estaba frente a él, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados de cintura baja y de campana. Levaba un bonito top celeste que dejaba descubierta la piel blanca de sus hombros y su pequeño ombligo en su vientre plano. En el top se veía escrita la palabra "Ángel". Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa palabra. Su cara estaba maquillada suavemente, con un brillo de labios rosas y una sombra de ojos a juego. Su pelo castaño recogido en un moño que parecía informal dejando escapar mechones de su cabello rizado que caían por su dulce rostro. Y para finalizar llevaba unos bonitos zapatos negros de tacón alto y fino.

Harry le ofreció una mano a "su ángel" para bajar el ultimo tramo de escaleras y ella aceptó encantada sonrojándose.

-Estas muy guapo- Dijo la chica cuando se acercaron- Esa camiseta resalta el color de tus ojos.

- Eee.. Gracias- Harry intentaba salir de su estado de shok- Tu ... Tu estás preciosa..

- Gracias- le dijo Hermione sonriendo a su adorado Harry- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿a dónde?- (n/a: ahí tenemos otra vez la idiotez de la persona enamorada jeje)

-¿ Dónde va ha ser , tonto?- le dice dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro- A la fiesta de los ravenclaw

- Aaa si¡¡ esa fiesta.. jeje vale.

Hermione lo coge por el brazo y se van juntos al retrato de la sala común, pensando que esa iba a ser una fiesta maravillosa (n/a¡¡¡Qué equivocados estaban¡¡¡ U-U)

Mientras tanto en un pasillo alejado, una pelirroja caminaba rápidamente sin mirar a ningún lado refunfuñando contra cierto chico de ojos verdes. E iba tan concentrada en maldecir a Harry que si darse cuenta choco contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¿Wealey?- la joven levantó la mirada y vio al chico que estaba de pie delante de ella. Un Joven atractivo de pelo rubio y ojos grises vestido con un sueter negro y unos pantalones a juego- ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo?

- Malfoy¿no lo ves? Lo estoy limpiando con mi trasero- Dijo sarcásticamente y con enfado Ginny-¡¡¡ Idiota me he caído!!! Y por tu culpa.

-En primer lugar – dice el chico mientras ayuda a Ginny a levantarse (n/a: Si, el malo malisimo después de Voldemort y toda su peña la esta ayudando aunque parezca mentira, ya se sabe lo que hace un cuerpo bonito o como dice el dicho: "dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas" jajaja)- qué trasero más mal aprovechado, y en segundo lugar eres tu la que no sabe caminar ni mira por donde va.

-Si ,ya, claro- Dijo Ginny mirándolo como si fuera un escreguto- Ahora quita de en medio que tengo prisa.

- Antes me dices a donde vas- Dice Malfoy si apartarse.

-A una fiesta ¿contento?

- ¿¿Fiesta?? yo no sabia nada- dice el joven incrédulo- Van a ir titis?? (n/a: titis es una manera un tanto chabacana para llamar a las chicas jajaja)

- Si una fiesta rubiales y si, van "titis"-Dice la pelirroja burlándose- Y no te han invitado

- Pues yo creo que si- dice el rubio sonriendo y cogiéndola del brazo- Ahora soy tu pareja e iremos juntos.

-¡¡¡Qué!!!- Dijo Ginny sorprendida y enfadada-¡¡ Contigo no voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina!!!

- Si, si – Dice Malfoy tirando de la pelirroja e ignorandola- Vámonos

- ¡¡Pero si no sabes a donde vamos¡¡¡ Pedazo de hurón..

- Da igual tu me guías.

Ginny suspira asqueada mientras sigue a Malfoy "que cruz" piensa "bueno por lo menos es guapo".

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la sala de los menesteres, en donde era la fiesta. Dentro se escuchaba mucho jaleo, la música estaba puesta a toda pastilla.

-Bien- dijo Harry suspirando y mirando a la bella joven a su lado- ¿entramos?

- Claro- Hermione le sonrió y cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Los dos se sonrojaron y entraron.

En la fiesta se veía un ambiente bastante caldeado, muchas parejas ya se empezaban a besar y otras bailaban juntas sugerentemente. Ellos sintiéndose incómodos como para bailar en medio de todos esos tortolitos, buscaron unos asientos alejados a lado de la mesa de las bebidas.

- Buena fiesta- Dijo Harry para romper el hielo, ya que se habían quedado muy callados- Y lo mejor, es que no ha venido ningún slytherin a estropearla

-Ahí te equivocas, Harry- Dijo Hermione mirando la puerta de entrada por la que se abrían paso Draco y Ginny- Malfoy está aquí.

-¡¡ Mierda!!-dijo Harry con gesto de fastidio- yo que me las deseaba tan felices...

- Harry.. déjalo mientras no nos moleste- comentó Hermione observando la pista, en la que Ginny y Malfoy comenzaban a bailar provocativamente- Además creo que esta más interesado en Ginny que en fastidiarnos jeje..

-Vaya, eso a Ron no le va a gusta nada- Dijo el ojiverde mirando como Draco ponía sus manos el la parte baja de la espalda de Ginny (n/a: no nos engañemos, en su trasero jeje)

Hermione lo mira sorprendida.

-¿No estas celoso?

- No ¿ Por qué?- Responde Harry alzando una ceja.

- Aaaa.. yo pensaba que te gustaba Ginny- Dijo Hermione confundida.

-No, es guapa pero la considero solo como mi hermana, nada más

Hermione respiró tranquila, esa noche dormiría muy bien.

-Estoy interesado en alguien más- Y echo una mirada muy significativa a su amiga la cual no lo notó, ya que en ese momento se desconectó.

- ¿Qué?- reaccionó la castaña saliendo de su pompa y con expresión triste-¿Te gusta alguien más?

- Eso he dicho- Dijo el joven sonriendo a su amiga.

-oh.. vaya me alegro por ti—Dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa. "Harry nunca se fijará en mi" pensó triste.

-Gracias, ella es un persona muy especial para mi.

Hermione notaba como su corazón se partía a cachitos al oírle decir esas palabras ¿ Quién sería la afortunada de tener su amor? (N/a: seguro que no lo adivinais jajaja ¿Quién será, será...?, perdón se me va la pinza)

Harry vio como su amiga bajaba la mirada triste, le iba a preguntar que le ocurría cuando...

-¡¡¡¡HARRYYY!!!!-un grito propio de Tarzán se escuchó a lo lejos en la sala y una muchacha morena muy atractiva de rasgos indúes , junto con otra que parecía su copia y otra más, castaña de pelo liso se acercaron a él.

"Parece mentira que de unas chicas tan guapas salgan esos berridos" pensaba Harry cuando las tuvo enfrente (N/a: opino lo mismo xd)

- Harry, guapetón- Dijo Parvati saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estábamos buscando.

Hermione les lanzó una mirada de odio al trío que se había acercado. "lo que faltaba" pensaba la castaña "que vengan las alcahuetas" "¿y si una de ellas es la que le gusta a Harry?" "Nooo¡¡" . Hermione sacudió la cabeza, e intentó prestar atención a la conversación.

- ¿Bailamos?- dijo Parvati sonriéndole seductoramente- pareces aburrido,.. ah hola , Hermione.

Parvati miró a la castaña como si fuera un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato y esta le respondió igual mientras Lavender y Padma la saludaban también.

-Esto.. yo..-Dijo Harry confuso mirando a la castaña, como pidiéndole ayuda- no bailo...

- Anda ya!!- Parvati lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó de su asiento- Bailaremos juntos toda la noche, Yogurin (N/a: Dícese de chico joven que esta muy bueno jaja)

-Qué no me gusta bailar!!!

-Ah, no- Dijo la amiga de Parvati, Lavender, cogiéndolo del otro brazo- También Bailará conmigo.

-Qué he dicho qué noo¡¡- Dijo Harry desesperado viendo como lo ignoraban.

- Y conmigo- terminó Padma, hermana de Parvati abrazándolo de la cintura.

-No , quierooo¡¡

Hermione vio impotente y celosa como las tres chismosas se llevaban a su Harry a la pista de baile, mientras este luchaba por sobrevivir, intentando mantener todas sus partes del cuerpo intactas.

"Malditas arpías" pensaba Hermione triste observando como las chicas mareaban a Harry con su baile sensual.

Suspiró deprimida. Ya que no tenía con quien conversar y no quería bailar para no hacer el ridículo, alargó su brazo para coger un vaso y lo llenó de zumo o lo que ella creía que era zumo. Si no hubiera estado tan deprimida habría leído claramente "PONCHE" en la etiqueta de la jarra. Y se puso a beber para pasar el rato.

"Este zumo sabe raro" pensó Hermione después de beberse unos cuantos vasitos de su "zumo" alcoholizado y sentir un calorcito muy agradable subirle a sus mejillas (N/a.: A buenas horas se da cuenta la nena xd) " Pero esta muy bueno jjijij "

Y así fue pasando la noche, Harry huyendo de sus "queridas amigas" e intentando ir a hablar con Hermione, las castaña pasando el rato cada vez mas contenta y feliz con su "zumito" que le hacía olvidar sus penas, Malfoy y Ginny dándose el lote en una esquina, y lo que parecía una fiesta tranquila se estaba volviendo un desmadre.

- Hermione...- Un Harry un pelín agotado por la carrera de huida que se acababa de dar para estar con su amiga, se sienta a lado de la castaña-Perdona, no he podido escaparme, antes...

Hermione lo mira y Harry ve que algo raro le pasa. Sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, tiene una sonrisa boba en la cara, y su aliento olía a alcohol.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- pregunto el moreno un poco asustado al ver su aspecto.

- De marravilla...hip- Hermione se acerca a él sugerentemente- ¿Sabes ... Qué estas muy guapo hoy? Jejjejeje...

- Eee... Hermione- Harry, sonrojado se echa cada vez más para atrás al ver como la chica se le acerca- Creo... que ...que bebiste más de la cuenta...

-Y yoo... creoo, hip...que estas para comerte...cariño...jijijiji-dice mientras le paso los brazos por su cuello.

-Hermione...-dice el chico colorado e intentando quitarse los brazos de ella de encima, no era plan aprovecharse de su amiga borracha aunque la amara con locura.

-Harry¡¡¡-Ahí estaban otra vez Parvati y su panda.

"Mierda" pensaba Harry cada vez más apurado, entre deshacerse de Hermione, la cual se estaba poniendo demasiado cariñosa (lo que podía hacer que aumentara el calor interno del muchacho) y huir de alli " Y ¿ahora que hago?"

-Te encontramos pillín- Dijo Lavender la primera en acercarse.

"Demasiado tarde" piensa el chico, mientras Hermione lo abraza por el cuello mientras le acaricia el pelo. "ofuuu que calores"

-¿Qué haces con esa?- pregunta ahora Parvati, mirando a Hermione con celos.

Antes de que Harry respondiera..

-Essaa , señoorita arpía, hip...soy yo, ...su mejo amiga ...y amante,hip- Dijo una ya borracha castaña- jejejeje hip...y ahora... mi Harry y yo ...vamos a Bailar...hip

Cogiendo por sorpresa a Harry, Hermione se levanta agarra su mano, y tira de él para dirigirse a la pista de baile ante la mirada atónita de Parvati , Padma y Lavender.

Mientras Hermione arrastraba a Harry este pensaba "¿Ha dicho antes amante? Ay mi madre que calor"

(N/a: Aquí comienza la canción : Genio atrapado ,de la rubia Christina Aguilera, es antigua pero me gusto para esta parte y la he recortado un poco)

_Vamos vamos uhhhh uhhh_

_Vamos vamos_

Mientras Hermione llevaba a Harry de la mano al centro de la pista, con su otra mano liberó su melena castaña rizada , del moño que la sostenía. Se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y lo miro sensualmente, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. El muchacho sintió un calor que lo recorrió entero, trago saliva.

_Un siglo llevo en soledad  
Atrapada queriendo escapar  
Soñando que alguien me libere_

Hermione se acercó a él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, pego su cuerpo al del chico , pasó sus manos por su pelo revolviéndolo , su cuello y pecho mientras bajaba sensualmente delante de él. Harry tragó saliva, sudando, intentando controlarse, pero la verdad es que mas de una de las partes de su cuerpo estaba despertando. (N/a: Jolin con la Hermione menos mal que no sabía bailar jajajaj, las partes en negrita son cosas que susurra Hermione a Harry)

_  
Me lanzas un beso  
Y yo te quiero amar  
Pero hay un precio  
que tendras que pagar  
__**para que me entregue**__  
_

Seguidamente Hermione, posando su mano en el hombro del chico dio una vuelta alrededor de él , luego se situó enfrente de Harry y poco a poco se acerco a su oído susurrando la ultima frase de la canción y pasando sus brazos por su cuello. A estas alturas, Harry desconecto el cerebro y se dejo hacer. Cabe mencionar que su temperatura corporal subió más de lo normal.

_ohhhhhhhhhh__**!! mi cuerpo dice quiero**__  
ohhhhhhhhhh!! pero mi alma tiene miedo_

La castaña cogió las manos de Harry y las deslizó lentamente por el cuerpo de ella misma, llegando a su cintura. Harry en ese momento, sudaba y estaba más colorado que el pelo de la familia Weasley en conjunto.

_si me quieres Junto a ti  
frota bien y ya veras.  
como un genio liberado  
__**hare tus sueños realidad**_

Los dos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y se miraban con deseo, Hermione junto sus cuerpos más y movió su caderas contra las de él. Eso a Harry lo estaba volviendo loco¿como Hermione podía moverse así? se preguntaba,.

_Si me quieres Junto a ti  
Ganate mi corazon  
Tres deseos te concedo  
__**Si me juras tu amor**_

Harry y Hermione estaban en el centro de la pista rodeados de mirones. Todos había dejado de bailar, cuando vieron a la pareja llegar, incluso Malfoy paró de besar a Ginny para observar, a esa chica que bailaba con Harry. Era preciosa.

_  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí_

Harry notaba como su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo con las caricias de Hermione. Pero interiormente sabía que aquello era producto de la borrachera, pero se dejaba llevar. El olor de la chica lo embriagaba.

_  
Bailando nos domina la pasion  
Nuestros impulso fuera de control  
Es tan dificil contenerse_

Hermione empezó a besar a Harry primero por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, pasando imperceptiblemente su lengua por el. Harry intentaba contenerse, pero sus impulsos eran más fuertes y empezó a responder caricias y besos en el cuello suave de ella.

_Y piensas que ahora talvez sucedera  
Pero yo se que nada pasara  
Tienes que quererm_e

Hermione por fin acerca su boca a la de Harry para probar sus labios, el muchacho, también. Sienten el aliento del otro muy cerca. Harry toma consciencia por un instante de que no debe besarla en ese estado de embriaguez al notar el olor de su aliento a alcohol, y se separa rápido, para seguir bailando junto a ella.

_ohhhhhhhhhh__**!! mi cuerpo dice quiero**__  
ohhhhhhhhhh!! pero mi alma tiene miedo  
si me quieres Junto a ti  
frota bien y ya veras.  
como un genio liberado  
__**hare tus sueños en realidad**__  
Si me quieres Junto a ti  
Ganate mi corazon  
Tres deseos te concedo  
__**Si me juras tu amor**_

Hermione parece decepcionada pero sigue en su empeño de seducir a Harry con su baile, susurrándole partes de la canción en su oído.

_**Como un genio atrapado espero**__  
__**Liberarme con tu amor sincero**__  
__**Como un genio atrapado espero**__  
__**Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí**_

Términó la canción y Harry y Hermione terminaron muy juntos mirándose a los ojos y con la respiración agitada.

Harry dio gracias a Merlin de que la canción hubiera terminado, porque ya no aguantaba más sin besarla y acariciarla al extremo. Se separó de ella con rapidez y antes de ponerse a hiperventilar, se fue corriendo a la mesa de refrescos, ya que estaba sediento y tenía calor. Si por el fuera se hubiera tirado una jarra de agua helada en los pantalones. (N/a¿por qué será...? jjijijij)

Hermione por otra parte quedó en medio de la pista, sola, como atontada, con poca estabilidad en sus piernas, escuchado los aplausos de los mirones por el baile realizado. La gente siguió a lo suyo.

-Anda¡¡ pero si eras tu Granger- Hermione mira al frente y ve un muchacho rubio, Malfoy- ¿Me vas a hacer un bailecito de esos?

El rubio se acerca a la muchacha peligrosamente, y la coge de la cintura.

Tuu... no eres Harry- Fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña, que acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy, ya que estaba un poco ida.

- Ya, no soy San Potter- Dice el chico- Pero soy igual de guapo no te molestaría hacerme un bailecito.

Esta parte ultima la dijo en un susurro sensual al oído de Hermione. Por supuesto Malfoy ya sabía del estado de borrachera de la castaña e iba a aprovecharlo.

- Yoo ...quiero a Harry.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

-Vamos no seas estrecha Granger jejejej, lo pasaremos bien-dijo ya en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Quiero.. a Harry, lo quiero...¡¡¡QUIERO A HARRY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Se puso a gritar como una histerica llamando al chico moreno- LO AMOOO LO QUIERO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHORAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡ HARRYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Malfoy muy asustado se separa de ella, intentado huir pero la castaña lo agarró del jersey y lo zarandeó, gritando por saber donde estaba su amado.

En una mesa alejada el susodicho, ya más calmado, con cada cosa en su sitio, escucha los gritos de Hermione asustado. Mira hacia la pista y la ve con Malfoy y eso lo enfurece. "¿y si el imbecil ese le ha hecho algo? Le parto cara". Harry apretando los dientes y con paso firme va a donde se encuentran los dos y la llama.

-Hermione¡¡¡- Malfoy por una vez en su vida se alegró de ver a "san Potter", así lo salvaría de la psicópata que lo cogía del jersey.

La muchacha al oir el grito de Harry afloja el agarre de la camiseta de Malfoy, y sale corriendo hacia el moreno dando tumbos, y pisando de paso uno de los pies del rubio con su tacón de aguja (N/a: ayyyy eso me ha dolido hasta a mi xd)

- Harry... te amo- dice mientras se lanza a su cuello. Y antes de que el joven moreno lo evitara Hermione se apoderó de sus labios y lo beso con pasión. Harry atónito solo pudo responder. Los labios de la chica eran dulces y lo estaban volviendo loco. La Joven profundizó el beso, pidiendo paso con su lengua en la boca del moreno y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Hermione empezó a revolverle el pelo y pegó más sus caderas a las de él. Harry empezó a acariciarla llevando sus manos por su cintura y espalda. Los dos parecía que habían olvidado, como respirar, y en donde estaban, hasta que Harry tomó consciencia al escuchar murmullos y susurros, Abrió lo ojos y vio a medio salón con los ojos como platos mirando la escena. Intento separase de Hermione.

-Herm...,mmmm,...Hermy...- Intentaba decir entre cada beso apasionado de la castaña- Hermione...

La Joven seguía a lo suyo, sin importarle nada, tanto que se atrevió a meter sus manos cálidas por debajo de la camisa de este, tocando su abdomen y pecho. Harry supo que la cosa se estaba desmadrando asi que con pena le dio un empujón brusco y la separo de él.

La joven lo miró con la respiración agitada, y sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos. Harry sabía que estaba apunto de llorar.

-¿¿Porr...que??- fue la pregunta que salio de los labios rosados de Hermione- sniff...ya no me quieres... primero hip ...me besass y ahora ...me rechazas??? Sniff...sniff..hip

-Hermione...es que...-Harry mira a su alrededor buscando apoyo o a ver si la chica entendía que ese no era el lugar idoneo para hacer "esas cositas", pero no le dejo terminar...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIOOOOO, HARRY POTTER!!!!!!- Hermione le pegó, tal sopapo al joven que casi se cae- sniff,sniff, NO ME QUIERES... Y TE APROVECHAS DE MIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y LO PEOR...SNIFF... ES QUE YO TE AMO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡

La chica hecha un mar de lagrimas salió del salón de la fiesta, dejando a un Harry confuso, y un montón de gente observándolo con los ojos muy abierto (N/a: O.O) por la escena presenciada y esperando una explicación.

-Estooo...yoo- Harry sin saber que hacer se rasca la cabeza, en ese momento solo se escucha el cri cri de los grillos- jejeje...creo que.. me.. me he dejado la televisión encendida...esto adios..

Harry sale escopetado de la sala, para ir en busca de su querida amiga la borracha.

Después de lo sucedido en la sala, había una gran incertidumbre, la mayoría se preguntaban lo mismo en susurros excepto algunos listillos, que ya lo sabían. Y después de un rato al fondo del salón se oyó la tan cuestionada e importante pregunta:

-¿Se puede saber que diablos es una LETEVISIÓN?

**Bueno aquí lo dejo jejje, en principio era un oneshot pero me resultó muy largo, si os ha gustado y queréis su continuación... ya sabeis dejad:**

**REVEIW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaa jajajaj aquí traigo mi regalo de año nuevo¡¡ muchas felicidades para todos. Este es el final y me ha salido larguito espero que os guste y este a la altura del capi anterior.**

**Bueno aviso que hay escenitas subiditas de tono, si no os gustan no las leais y si las leeis me comentais que os ha parecido.**

**Como siempre esto es de jk y la warner . Espero que disfruteis de la lectura. **

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Harry, seguía recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas altas horas de la noche buscando a su amiga Hermione. Estaba bastante preocupado por su estado, ya que la joven estaba un poco pasada de copas (n/a : un poco, si ya, yo diría un mucho xd) y para colmo despechada. No sabía de que sería capaz en esas circunstancias.

Iba por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor, cuando escucho un sollozo ahogado. Se detuvo. Provenía de dichas escaleras. El joven dobló la esquina lentamente, asomó la cabeza y vio una escena que le partió el alma.

Ahí encontró a Hermione. La joven estaba sentada en la escalera, encogida sujetándose las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su pelo desordenado cayendo por su rostro.

-Hermione...-susurró dulcemente Harry a la joven, mientras se acercaba despacio, temiendo su reacción.

La chica levantó su mirada castaña con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Harry...sniff- La muchacha se tapó el rostro con las manos- Déjame...hip...yo se que no te gusto... hip y me odias... buaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No,no no...-dijo el joven desesperado acercándose, rápidamente a ella para calmarla. La abrazó muy fuerte, mientras la chica seguía sollozando.

-Ssshhh, tranquilaa...- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se lo besaba- Ala, ala... ea ea mi niña...no llores...

Hermione le respondió al abrazo agarrando su camiseta como si fuera un salvavidas .Harry se sentía como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña.

Poco a poco los grandes lloros de Hermione se fueron apagando y Harry vio que la joven se había quedado dormida en su pecho. (n/a: ooooohhhh que monada de escena¡¡¡¡¡¡)

El joven pasó los brazos por su espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargó con cuidado. Hermione medio en sueños, ajustó sus brazos al cuello de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-"_puertana_" ...- Harry le pareció oir un susurro por parte de Hermione. (N/a: puertana: dícese de mezcla de puerta y ventana muy utilizado por los borrachos al no encontrar la entrada de su casa xd)

Después de un rato de caminar por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, Harry empezó a sentir el peso de Hermione . El moreno ya se encontraba un poco cansado de llevarla. "Jolí, con lo delgadita que esta y lo que pesa la joia" "ufff, bien por fin he llegado al retrato de la dama Gorda"

El ojiverde se encontraba ya frente a la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor.

-_Puertana_...-Harry volvió a escuchar ese susurró por parte de Hermione. Alzo una ceja,¿¿ que puñetas decía??.

-¿La contraseña?-preguntó la señora Gorda amablemente. El chico se sobresaltó.

-"Mi limón, mi limonero" (N/a: entero me gusta más... y un ingles dijo yeyé... digo perdón se me va la hoya . xd)- dijo Harry seriamente, mientras intentaba despertar a Hermione poniéndola en el suelo de pie junto a él.

-Lo siento la contraseña se cambió esta mañana.

-Mierda,- se quejo Harry, mientras Hermione daba señales de despertarse un poco, todavía ida por la borrachera y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos- ¿¿y ahora que??

-_Puerrtanaa_...-susurró Hermione en el oído de Harry_- Puerrtanaaa_...

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven moreno sin entender- ¿Qué, narices, es eso de la _puertana_ esa rara?¿Es la contraseña?

-No- se metió en la conversación la dama del retrato viendo la escena curiosa y divertida.

-¿Hermione, sabes la contraseña?-dijo Harry mirando a su amiga que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-_PUERRTANAAA...-_dijo Hermione apretando más a Harry por el cuello y rozándole los labios con la yema de los dedos.

-¡¡ Y daleee¿Qué es eso de la _puertana_ dichosa?- dijo el muchacho desesperándose por momentos.

-_Puertanaa._...

-Maldita sea¿no sabes decir otra cosa??¡¡¡- (N/a: Pobre Harry, señor dale paciencia xd)

-_Puertanaaa_... -dijo Hermione feliz y contenta.

"Harry, respira fuuu, recuerda que es tu amiga y que la amas por lo tanto no puedes matarla uffff" (n/a: Harry va acabar tirándose de los pelos ...jajajajaj)

- Vamos a ver Hermione- dijo Harry intentando aparentar voz dulce, haciendo un intento más, todo sea porque la quiere que si no...- ¿Cómo me llamo?

-_Puertana_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡--- O.O "Harry Puertana" pensaba el muchacho "pos queda bien y to... " se dio una palma en la frente " idiota¡¡ al final Hermione te acaba liando"

-Hermione, mi vida- decía ya Harry casi llorando de desesperación, el sabía que su amiga sabía la contraseña por ser prefecta- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Hermione lo miró con ojos dulces se acercó a su oído. La desesperación de Harry "mágicamente" desapareció y solo quería comerse a su amiga a besos.

-Te amo...-le susurró a su oído, mientras se separaba de él poco a poco.

El joven quedó paralizado. Si, ya lo había escuchado de ella, pero no con esa dulzura y sinceridad.

-Hermione...

-Te amo...Te amo... Te amo...- decía la joven cuando se lanzó sobre Harry para besarlo nuevamente con pasión no dejándole terminar lo que iba a decir. Lo empujó contra el retrato de la dama Gorda con violencia, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del moreno. No paraba de besarlo e incluso ya le había quitado su chaqueta negra y estaba en camiseta.

Si hubieran sido otras circustancias Harry hubiera disfrutado, de las caricias de Hermione, pero al igual que en la fiesta ese no era momento, y no quería hacer algo que luego su amiga le echara en cara. Intentó quitársela de encima pero no podía lo tenía bien sujeto. La cosa estaba subiendo de temperatura.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, la Dama Gorda se quejaba.

-Pero, vaya panda de jóvenes degenerados¡¡¡... so guarros¡¡¡ quitaos de mi cuadro¡¡ que me estropeáis el barniz¡¡¡Ay madre mía¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dentro en la sala común se encontraba un joven, alto, pelirrojo con pecas, que estaba muy aburrido. El muchacho se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sillones rojos frente al fuego, con las piernas sobre una mesita y leyendo una revista. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco de rayas, que le estaba corto y le faltaba tela de las muñecas y lo tobillo (N/a: a mi me pasa igual xd) y además usaba unas zapatillas muy graciosas, con la cabeza de un ratoncito gris de peluche,(regalo por supuesto de sus queridos hermanos Fred y George, que le quemaron las zapatillas con un invento y le compraron esas, alegando que le recordaban mucho a Scabbers xd).

El joven Ron Weasley, no había podido ir a la fiesta por su gripe de la cual ya estaba mucho mejor, y ahora estaba solo en la sala Griffindor, ya que la mayoría del alumnado estaba en la fiesta o en sus camas durmiendo.

De repente el chico escuchó voces, miró a su alrededor. Seguía solo. Se asustó un poco, cogió su varita y se levantó. Provenían de la entrada de la sala y no conseguía distinguir lo que las voces decían pero creía saber que una era de la Dama Gorda y la otra... no lo sabía. Sacudió la cabeza. Intrigado fue hacia la puerta se acercó a pomo y la abrió (N/a. la curiosidad mató al pelirrojo, Ronald xd)

O.O El muchacho se quedó helado, con la escena que presenciaba.

Al abrir la puerta del retrato, dos personas había caído al suelo delante suya besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, un muchacho de cabello azabache con el torso desnudo y encima una chica de pelo castaño y rizado...

-PERO QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A HERMIONE, HARRYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Hermione se distrajo con el grito y dejó de besar al moreno, y este aprovechando la situación se fue arrastrando como un cangrejo para atrás, para deshacerse de Hermione que casi lo estaba dejando en cuero, ya que no tenía camiseta y su pantalón estaba desabrochado.

-¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Cómo qué qué le estoy haciendo???¡¡¡¡ NO VES QUE ME QUIERE VIOLAR¡¡¡ (N/a: quien lo diría Hermione queriendo violar a Harry O.o)

-HARRYYY TE AMOOO HIP...- Hermione volvió a echarse encima del moreno, acariciando su bien formado pecho desnudo.

-Ronald¡¡¡¡ ya me crees? quítamelaaa¡¡¡ que quiero seguir siendo virgen por lo menos hasta mañana¡¡¡

El pelirrojo no entendiendo nada, cogió a Hermione por los brazos y la levantó, como le pedía su amigo. La chica empezó a patalear y lloriquear llamando a Harry, siendo sostenida por el pelirrojo.

-Me puedes...decir.. ¿Qué... le pasa?- dijo Ron con esfuerzo, mientras abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza para que no se moviera.

-HARRYYYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que ha pillado una cogorza del demonio-dijo el moreno abrochándose sus pantalones y recogiendo su camiseta del suelo para ponérsela- Y esta muy cariñosa. Eso es todo.

-Puertana...dijo Hermione ya más calmada en brazos de Ron, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Este se sonrojó.

-Puer...¿qué?..-preguntó el pelirrojo cuando oyó el murmullo de Hermione.

-Na, na,...déjalo, cosas suyas lleva así toda la noche- dijo el moreno acercándose a su amigo para ver a Hermione que parecía ya dormida.

-Odio tener que rechazarla-siguió el moreno apartando un mechón castaño del angelical rostro de su amiga- pero no quería aprovecharme, no es justo para ella- Todo esto lo dijo más para sí que para Ron, pero este lo escuchó y lo comprendió. Harry amaba profundamente a Hermione y la respetaba.

-Podrías hacerme un favor ,Ron-

-Ajam..

-Llévala a su cuarto vale??- dijo el moreno acercándose a las escaleras que daban a la parte de los chicos- No quiero que me vea, y mucho menos en una habitación solitaria. No quiero tener todavía descendencia...

Ok, tío- dijo el pelirrojo mientras en su mente sonaban unas palabras sin poder evitarlo " Con la borrachera esta muy cariñosa.." Ron sonrió, de manera bobalicona mientras notaba la respiración de la castaña en su cuello a la vez que se lo abrazaba. Sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojo. Llevaba a la chica que le gustaba en sus brazos.

Tomó aire y la cargó de camino a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de prefecta que tenía Hermione para ella sola.

-Bien, ya estamos-le dijo Ron a Hermione que entre abrió lo ojos para mirarlo.

El joven fue a tomar el pomo de la puerta y recibió un calambrazo.

-ahhh¡¡...maldita sea..¿qué..?-murmuró el pelirrojo mirando su mano mientras la otra sostenía a Hermione de la cintura, para que no se cayera.

-Puerrtanaa...-volvió a susurrar la chica (N/a: es pesaita la muchacha eh? xd)

-¿qué es eso, Hermione?-dijo el pelirrojo confundido-Harry dijo que no parabas de repetir lo mismo...

-Harryyy...-dijo la castaña con voz lastimera-...Puertanaaa

-Si, ya, pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Cómo entro en tu habitación?- dijo Ron un poco malhumorado- ¿Tienes alguna contraseña?

-Puertanaaa... Puertanaa¡¡

- Si , ya , ya...puertana, puerta...Ay va¡¡ O.O- Ron vio como la puerta de la Habitación de Hermione hizo "cric" y se abrió- jejejeje Anda¡¡¡ pero si esa era la contraseña, y yo pensando que te faltaba un tornillo jejeje...U (N/a: Se escuchan los coros celestiales cantando el alleluya¡¡¡por fin sabemos que era la puertana¡¡¡¡¡ xd)

Ron, por fin entró en el cuarto de Hermione.

Por supuesto, estaba muy ordenadito (N/a: Igual que el mío, vamos (nótese el sarcasmo)). Tenía una cama con la cabecera pegada a la pared, a un lado de esta estaba una mesita de noche, en la que había varias fotografías: en una estaban lo padres de Hermione, en otra salían Harry y él mismo haciendo el gamberro y una ultima en la que salían los tres en un brazo fuerte (N/a: estilo teletubby xd)

Por otro lado había un armario de color caoba y una ventana que daba al campo de quiddich (n/a: Buenas vista tenía la muchacha jeje) y por supuesto una estantería enorme en la que descansaban todos sus libros. Además de todo eso tenía una puerta, que daba a su propio baño.

Ron se acercó a la cama de la castaña , la acostó y la arropó con cuidado y mimo. La joven parecía ya dormida, como un angelito.

El pelirrojo la observó ( N/a: por favor traíganle un cubo para las babas al pobre de Ron, que va a dejar el cuarto de Hermy bonito xd)

Estaba muy bella a pesar de que su rimel estaba un poco corrido. Sus labios rosados y entre abiertos, sus mejillas coloradas y su pelo esparcido por la almohada, todo esto hacía que el joven no pudiera resistirse a besarla. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, notaba su respiración pausada, iba a rozar sus labios cuando... Ron se arrepintió y se separó de ella con rapidez. No debía de hacer eso. Si él la amaba, no podía aprovecharse de la situación y tenía que respetarla tal como lo hizo Harry. Además sabía de sobras que a ella le gustaba su amigo y Harry, la correspondía. Él no quería meterse en medio aunque le doliera. (N/a: vaya Ron has madurado que sorpresa tan grata . )

Así que, con lentitud y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione se fui hacía la puerta y cuando fue a tomar el pomo...

- Ronn...-dijo la voz sensual y un poco ronca, por el alcohol de Hermione detrás suya- Ron ... ven aquí...

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta tragando saliva y la miró. La tiranta del top de la chica se había deslizado por su hombro, dejando ver mejor su escote. Ron se puso tan colorado, que no se sabía donde empezaba su pelo y terminaba su cara.

Hermione le hacía señas con su dedo para que se acercara a ella.

"Al diablo con Harry, esto no se puede desperdicia...jejeje" (N/a. Emm.. retiro lo dicho anteriormente, Ron no madura ni a la de tres U.U )

-Ronn ... ven aquí...-siguió la castaña.

El pelirrojo mas feliz que una lombriz hizo caso a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. Estaban frente a frente. Hermione se puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja de manera sexy, cosa que hizo que la temperatura del pelirrojo subiera.

- Acércate Ron...- Dijo la muchacha. Ron lo hizo- más...

El joven hizo lo que le pidió Hermione poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Estaban muy cerca y Ron podía ver perfectamente las pequitas que tenía la chica en la nariz. Ella insistía en que se acercara más. Cuando lo hizo ella se abrazó a su cuello. "molaa" pensaba Ron con cara de tonto mientras notaba el aliento cálido de Hermione en su oreja cuando...

- QUIERO A HARRY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TRAEMELOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LO AMOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ron pegó tal bote que casi se queda enganchado a la lámpara del techo, pero lo que hizo fue caerse al suelo tocándose la oreja, la cual no haría su función en unas cuantas semanas, se había quedado medio sordo ( N/a: Lo siento Ron tú te lo buscaste jajaja , te lo tienes merecido por babosillo xd)

El pelirrojo se levanto del suelo muy enfadado (aun tocándose su oreja dolorida )

-Que te parta un rayo, Hermione- y salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a una castaña triste y llorando porque no tenía a su Harry. Poco tiempo después la castaña borracha se quedo sopa. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar para nuestra chica : EL RESACÓN DE LA MAÑANA.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro amigo Harry despertó dolorido . Tenía todo el cuerpo engarrotado y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha calentita, para despertarse. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con cierta castaña, de algo ocurrido la noche anterior. Algo que le había hecho tener más de un sueño, poco inocente, propio de sus 17 años (N/A: Creo que me entendeis el tipo de sueño al que me refiero no ¿? Jeje). Despejo su mente y al salir del baño se vistió con el uniforme reglamentario.

-Buenos días, Ron- Dijo Harry ya en el gran salón sentándose delante del pelirrojo.

-Holaaa- decía el pelirrojo mientras se metía el dedo el su oreja derecha.

-So guarro¡¡ no hagas eso¡¡-se quejo Harry.

-Perdona pero es que tengo el oído chungo- dijo un poco enfadado Ron.

-¿y eso?- dijo Harry con cara de interrogante

- Tu querida amiga, "la borracha"- Decía el Pelirrojo empezando a comer- Casi me deja si oído la jodía...

-¿y por qué¿qué te hizo?- dijo Harry alarmado.

-nada nada, déjalo, Historia larga... – dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose, no era plan decirle a Harry : _"mira Harry ayer me quise enrollar con la chica que te gusta, porque estaba borracha, y ella me grito al oído"_

-A bueno vale...-dijo el moreno un poco mosca y mirando a todos lados preguntó- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-En la playa tomando el sol-dijo sarcástico Ron-¿Dónde va a estar, después de lo que bebió anoche? Pues durmiendo la mona en su cuarto¡¡

-Es que quería hablar con ella – dijo el joven apenado.

-¿sobre qué¿sobre los "Harry te amo" o "Harry te quieroo" –dijo imitando una voz femenina, parecida a la de Hermione y haciendo aspavientos femeninos- o quizá las puertanas¡¡¡¡¡

Seguidamente , Ron y todos lo de alrededor estallaron en carcajadas. Harry no movió ni un músculo con cara de enfado.

-Ja ja ja, qué gracia me hace- dijo el moreno sarcásticamente- Mejor me voy, que dicen que la idiotez es contagiosa.

Se levantó cogió su mochila y salió del salón, dejando a los demás con el pitorreo.

Harry se dirigió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas , después subió al cuarto de Hermione y ahora se encontraba delante de la puerta. Estaba muy nervioso no tenía ni la menor idea de que le iba a decir, estaba claro que hablarían de lo de la noche anterior pero... ¿Cómo sacaría el tema? Se puso colorado recordando todo.

Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos suavemente. Nadie respondió.

Volvió a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Hermione?-dijo al ver que nadie le abría- ¿estás ahí? Soy Harry.. me... me gustaría hablar contigo.

De pronto sin previo aviso la puerta hizo cric y se abrió delante del moreno. El muchacho asombrado, mientras entraba observó que en la cama de Hermione había un gurruño de ropa y sabanas y un brazo que sostenía una varita por fuera de esta. Seguramente era de la joven que le había abierto sin levantarse de la cama. Lo que más asombro a Harry era el desorden de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y el "gurruño" se quejó.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba al bulto que había debajo de las sabanas.

-aaa..mmm- se quejó el gurruño de nuevo- No..hables tan alto y no hagas ruido me martillea la cabeza...

-Lo siento... yo solo quería hablar contigo- dijo el chico apenado-pero si estas muy mal luego te veo..

-No no...-Hermione asomó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Su pelo estaba enredado y le caía en la cara, tenía restos de maquillaje y unas ojeras profundas- Tranquilo...solo quiero una aspirina...o dos...creo que tres...Noto como si una manada de hipogrifos... me hubieran pasado por encima. (N/a. pobrecilla )

La muchacha se destapa e intenta levantarse

-Quiero...que me expliques... qué demonios pasó anoche...- Dijo mientras se levantaba dado tumbos. Harry tuvo que cogerla para que no se cayera al suelo.

-Bueno...es una historia larga- Dijo Harry sonrojado, mientras la sostenía- Será mejor que te asees un poquito... y ya te cuento...

-Debió de ser horrible- dijo Hermione casi llorando- Y no me acuerdo de nada¡¡¡

-Tranquila...-dijo Harry abrazándola- no fue para tanto...bueno si bastante...

-buaaa¡¡¡¡-lloró Hermione avergonzada.(N/a. pero que tacto tienes Harry, hijo xd)

-Ya, ya...-dijo mientras la conducía al cuarto de baño- ¿te traigo una aspirina?

-La chica se toco las sienes con gesto dolorido-¿ quizá un cargamento?

-No, déjalo...-dijo Hermione ya apoyada en al puerta del baño- Me haré un hechizo, antidolor de cabeza, que es más rápido.

-vale, te espero aquí fuera, mientras te duchas.

-sí...-dijo la joven y cerró la puerta.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la cama, mientras oía como, la chica abría el grifo de la bañera. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por entrar a ese baño y darle un masaje en la espalda a ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, y más sabiendo que podía ser suyo, ya que la chica le correspondía. Según dicen lo borrachos y los niños nunca mienten, y lo que le dijo Hermione anoche podía ser cierto y en realidad lo amaba. Un calorcillo recorrió su cuerpo al recordar como casi lo desnudaba el día anterior y sus manos tocaban su torso desnudo. Le hubiera gustado repetir la experiencia, pero esa vez, terminando en algo más serio y que la chica estuviera en condiciones aptas. A Harry se le subieron los colores. Él era virgen, y no sabía muy bien como iba ese tema de la creación de niños, ya que nunca se lo había explicado. Pero si tenía que descubrirlo, sin lugar a dudas, quería hacerlo con la persona que más amaba, su Hermione.

Despejo su cabeza, esos pensamientos no podían llevarlo a nada coherente.

-Harry...- la voz suave de Hermione lo sacó de su pensamientos- Me he duchado ya... pero tengo que salir a coger la ropa, que se me ha olvidado...-dijo la joven mientras asomaba la cabeza detrás de la puerta, estaba sonrojada, y su cabello mojado.

- Puedo salir... de la ... habitación-dijo Harry muy nervioso- así no habrá... problema...

- No..no hace falta que te vayas...-dijo la chica todavía sonrojada- solo no mires...vale?

-Por supuesto-dijo el joven rápido desviando la vista hacía la ventana- no miraré...

Hermione salió envuelta en una toalla que le tapaba el torso, desde su pecho hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Harry tragó saliva y se puso nervioso. Se acababa de dar cuenta que la ventana daba reflejo y podía ver lo que había detrás suya. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen reflejada era preciosa...

Hermione con el pelo mojado, con gotitas cayéndole por sus hombros y adentrándose en su escote tapado por la toalla. Como le hubiera gustado ser una de esas gotitas. Instantáneamente se puso colorado.

Veía sus hermosas piernas, suaves y brillantes por el agua, mientras la chica buscaba en su armario. Su espalda blanca, que parecía de la textura del terciopelo. Como le gustaría rozarla con sus manos... Ahora la joven se había agachado para buscar unas cosas en su cajón. Harry cerró los ojos con esfuerzo, como siguiera mirando, algo más que la imaginación despertaría. Nunca había tenido ese grado de excitación en su cuerpo.

Notó como algo le caía en la cabeza, levantó la mano aun con los ojos cerrados. Lo cogió y lo tocó. Era una tela suave. Abrió los ojos... ¡¡Eran una braguitas minúsculas de color rosita!! El joven las soltó como si quemarán y se puso más colorado que un tomate maduro. (N/a: xd)

Hermione al parecer estaba seleccionando su ropa interior y sin mirar atrás la descartó y la tiró cayéndole, al ya muy caldeado joven, en la cabeza.

-Perdona...Harry...-dijo la muchacha colorada percatándose en donde habían caído sus braguitas- Esto... me voy al baño...

Se fue corriendo y cerró la puerta sin mirar al chico.

Pasó un rato más antes de que Hermione saliera y para entonces, Harry se encontraba leyendo una revista que había en el escritorio de la joven a ver si se distraía un poco y no pensaba en cosas indebidas.

-Bueno, Harry ya estoy lista...-el muchacho levanto la vista. La chica llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga hasta el codo, ajustada y unos vaqueros de cintura baja.- Cuéntame... lo desastroso de anoche...

-Eeee..buenoo..-todavía no sabía como se lo iba a explicar, y pasó a otro tema, para ganar tiempo- ¿te encuentras mejor¿ya no te duele la cabeza?

-No, ya estoy mejor...-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry en la cama- me hice el hechizo que te dije y aspirina al canto por si acaso... pero no cambies de tema.

La joven lo miro profundamente con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué hice?

-Bueno ¿hasta que recuerdas?-dijo Harry un poco nervioso, por la cercanía de la chica que rato antes había visto medio desnuda.

-Pues...-dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no mirando a ningún sitio en concreto. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo sexy que podía ser ese gesto- hasta que te fuiste con esas tres a bailar y me dejaste sola... y bueno cogí un vaso de zumo y me puse a beber... y luego todo esta borroso...

-uff entonces lo que te tengo contar es complicado. Para empezar bebiste ponche y te emborrachaste...- El joven un poco incomodo empezó a narrarle lo del baile con ella sin mucho detalle para no avergonzarla...

-¿No me digas que baile?-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡¡Ay dios mío que desastre¡¡ si yo no se bailar¡¡ y encima borracha¡¡..

-No, no¡¡-dijo el muchacho- bailas genial creeme¡¡ por lo menos estando borracha...

-Y luego ¿qué pasó?- siguió la joven con el interrogatorio.

-Cuando fui... a beber algo..-continuó Harry, pensando que se acercaba la parte complicada- de mientras se te acercó Malfoy... Yo pensé que te estaba molestando y fui a quitártelo de encima. Entonces tú me viste y...viniste hacia mi...y...

El muchacho se ponía colorado por momentos y la castaña intrigada.

-¿y?...- la joven se le acercó, instándolo a responder.

-y...- Harry sudaba.

-¿yyy?-(N/a: que conversación mas tonta xd) Hermione se le acerco más quizá demasiado, sus narices estaban a centímetros- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? por favor, Dímelo¡¡

-Bueno tú... –dijo el muchacho mirando esos labios suaves y rosados que estaban tan cerca, no lo pudo evitar- Hiciste esto...

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Hermione quedó con los ojos abiertos al notar los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, pero no dudó en cerrarlos y responderle al beso. Fue un roce de labios al principio tímido y casto, en el cual se reconocían y probaban suavemente al otro. Muy distinto al de la noche anterior que fue rápido, fogoso e inconsciente.

Harry ladeo la cabeza para profundizar el beso al ver que la chica le respondía, y posó sus manos suavemente sobre el cuello de ella rozando con los pulgares su suave rostro. Sintió una explosión de mariposas en su estomago al rozar su lengua con la de ella, en un beso que se tornaba más apasionado.

Hermione no lo podía creer, su Harry la besaba y notaba su lengua cálida tocar la de ella. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió entera y respondió con intensidad.

Se fueron quedando sin aire, y de mala gana se fueron separando poco a poco, dándose pequeños besos, hasta que abrieron los ojos y se miraron profundamente.

El primero en hablar fue Harry.

-Eso fue lo que pasó...- dijo casi susurrando mirándola aun a los ojos- y me dijiste te amo.

- Y no lo retiro... TE AMO, Harry- dijo la chica bajando la mirada sonrojada- te amo desde que nos conocimos... yo ...

-Yo también te amo-cortó a la chica- y no se cuando empecé a hacerlo pero es asi...

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hermione levantando la mirada, con una sonrisa enorme en su bello rostro y los ojos cristalinos.

-por supuesto- dijo limpiando unas lagrimillas de felicidad que se le habían escapado a la joven de los ojos.

El rostro de Hermione cambió, a una mueca un tanto enigmática.

-Pero sabes que?-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los labios del ojiverde, juguetonamente-no me he enterado muy bien de lo que hice antes de mi "declaración"¿me lo podrías repetir?-dijo con voz sensual muy cerca de los labios del muchacho

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Harry en un susurro.

El joven terminó la distancia que había entre los dos y volvió a probar los labios de la chica. Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, apretándolo más contra ella y pediendo paso con su lengua en la boca del chico, el cual la aceptó. El beso se torno apasionado.

Harry tomó su cintura y la acercó más a él (N/a: como si pudiera, entre ellos no cabía un alfiler xd)

Hermione se echó contra Harry haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama, ella encima de él mientras se besaban.

Harry notaba el peso de la chica sobre el y le gustaba. Sintió el pelo de ella rozarle las mejillas mientras lo besaba mas apasionadamente. Su aroma lo embriagaba. Estaba en las nubes.

Hermione osada, metió una mano calida por debajo de la camisa de Harry y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, tocando su ombligo, abdomen, y pecho ejercitados por el quiddich.

Harry sintió un calor subir desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cabeza al notar la mano de Hermione bajo su camisa. Gimió. La separó suavemente de él.

Se miraron, tenían las respiraciones agitadas y estaban sonrojados.

-Hermione... yo...no ...nunca lo he hecho...yo

-Shhh...-dijo Hermione mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios- Yo también soy virgen.

Harry la miro aliviado.

-Se puede decir que he leído teoría-siguió la ojimiel sonriendo un poco colorada.

-Entonces tendrás que enseñarme ¿no?-dijo Harry también sonriendo.

-Aprenderemos juntos- dijo ella tocando la nariz de Harry dulcemente mientras le quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en la mesilla- Solo tienes que dejarte llevar y expresarme con caricias y besos todos tus sentimientos por mi, al igual que haré yo por ti.

Se acercó de nuevo a él y lo beso lentamente con dulzura. El muchacho le respondió. Él le dio la vuelta y quedó sobre ella- Eso haré..- dijo en un susurro volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella sensualmente.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a aumentar. Harry empezó a bajar sus besos por su mandíbula y cuello, mientras la chica suspiraba. Hermione volvió a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry y luego le fue desabrochando los botones con cuidado besando cada sitio descubierto. Más tarde la camisa del chico cayó al suelo.

Harry se dejaba guiar por su instinto y empezó a acariciar a Hermione por su pecho, espalda y cintura. La chica gemía y suspiraba. Luego se atrevió a posar sus manos en el borde de la camiseta de ella. La joven levantó los brazos esperando a que él se la sacara por la cabeza. Y así lo hizo lentamente, mientras besaba su ombligo y su vientre plano.

Poco a poco la demás prendas fueron cayendo, y Harry logró ver a Hermione en todo su esplendor, como nunca antes la había visto. La joven acostada bajo él con su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel blanca y suave, su pelo esparcido por la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación y las mejillas sonrosadas. Pensó que esa era la estampa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

La muchacha lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo.

- Te amo- dijeron a la vez después de besarse.

-¿Qué he de hacer?-dijo el joven un poco colorado y azorado.

-Sólo únete conmigo-dijo la joven sonriendo bajo el acariciándole el pelo mojado por el sudor- Me dolerá un poco pero esto es asi...

-No quiero hacerte daño...-dijo el Joven contra lo labios de la chica.

-Hazlo...-dijo besándolo y moviendo sus caderas contra él- luego sentiremos un placer infinito y el dolor pasará...

El chico más confiado se acercó y la besó con mucho amor mientras se unía a ella. La joven hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó sus uñas contra la espalda del chico.

Harry quiso retroceder para no hacerle daño. Pero la chica con una mirada lo detuvo y apretó sus caderas contra las de él. Los dos se sintieron mutuamente y gimieron de placer.

Harry instintivamente empezó a moverse, y poco a poco entre besos y te amos juntos tocaron el cielo, y sintieron como una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales en su interior. Poco después ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos y abrazados cobijándose en el cuerpo del otro.

-------------------------------------------------h&hr-----------------------------------------

-Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy- dijo una Ginny muy contenta a un pelirrojo muy fastidiado. Llevaba todo el día más solo que la una, desde que Harry se había largado en el desayuno a saber donde (N/a: yo si se donde.. jjijijij -), Hermione seguía durmiendo la mona (N/a: o eso creia él jeje), estaba de una mala leche impresionante. Y ahora venía su hermanita con el notición.

-QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Dijo dando un bote de su asiento, con ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a un slytherin- PERO GINNY¡¡¡ ES MALFOYYY¡¡¡

-Y TU MI HERMANO¡¡¡-dijo Ginny en el mismo tono que Ron- y tienes que aceptar mi relación. Me lo pidió ayer en la fiesta. Es tan mono¡¡ (N/a: eee ¿de donde a salio este cambio tan radical por parte de Ginny? De mi por supuesto¡¡ . jejeje, pa que deje de darle por culo a Harry jeje)

-Pero...pero..-dijo el pelirrojo todavía si asimilar la información.

-Harry y Hermione¡¡¡-dijo Ginny sorprendida mirando detrás de su hermano

- ¿qué diablos tienen que ver ellos en esto?...-preguntó Ron mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar la escalera- Ay va¡¡ O.o

Bajando del cuarto de la prefecta estaban, un Harry y una Hermione muy sonrientes sonrojados y cogidos de la mano.

-¿Dónde os habíais metidos?-dijo el pelirrojo entre asombrado y enfadado, cuando la pareja se acercó- Que llevo todo el día más solo, que el que se perdió en el desierto.

-pues he estado explicándole todo lo que pasó ayer y ayudándole con su resaca- dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione cómplice sonriendo.

-Todo el día ¿?¡¡- dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo. Mientras miraba sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Eeee...bueno –siguió Hermione mirando a Harry y guiñándole un ojo- También hemos... jugado al "parchís". (N/a: sabréis a lo que se refiere no?? Jeje)

-Eee?? O.o – preguntaron los dos pelirrojos a una- "plachís"?

-Si bueno, "parchís"- siguió Harry corrigiendo y mirando a Hermione sonriente por la ocurrencia- No vamos a comer, que estamos muertos de hambre.

-Adiós- se despidió Hermione contenta con la mano, mientras le daba un dulce beso a Harry en los labios.

Y juntos salieron por el retrato, cogidos de la mano y dejando a unos perplejos pelirrojos, preguntándose el significado de ese beso y más importante aún¿qué narices era el "plachís"?

**Fin**

Bueno ce fini, jaja espero que os haya gustado, y os deseo de nuevo feliz año 2008 a todos. Por cierto el invento de la palabra "puertana" no es mio lo saque de un fic que ahora mismo no recuerdo y me gustó mucho. Un besazo a todos y deciros que si os pasais por mi cuenta encontrareis una **URL de youtube en la** **que colgaré un video o trailer de este fic**. Y si no os importa jeje dejádme :

Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
